greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Migration
is the twenty-third episode of the eighth season and the 171st overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The residents determine their future as they make their final decisions regarding post residency positions. Mark admits to Derek that he is torn between his love for Lexie and the fact that Julia can give him everything he’s ever wanted. Ben plans something extra special for Bailey, but she is preoccupied with her work and Arizona encourages her childhood friend, Nick, to have surgery. Meanwhile a couple on their third honeymoon come to the hospital complaining of mysterious symptoms. Full Summary The attendings have come together in a conference room. The names of the 5th year residents are on a whiteboard. Mark tells Owen that Avery is wanted badly by Emory and Tulane. Derek tells Owen that Meredith is still deciding between Boston and Seattle, and Owen says he'd love an answer soon, as he'd lose both one of the most talented resident and his top neurosurgeon if they decide to leave. Teddy updates him that Columbia and Stanford are playing hard ball about Yang, but she's confident Seattle is still in the mix. All the other residents got offers from other places too. Arizona then says with a big smile that Karev is staying. With only resident that's certainly staying, Owen says he wants answers of the residents. He reminds the attendings that the hospital promised to help out with a surgery to separate conjoined twins in Boise. While all the attendings leave, Richard stays behind to tell Owen he should be proud and that he trained the residents well. "You should be proud, you trained them," Owen says, and Richard says he sure did. At Meredith's house, the 5th year residents are having a party for having passed the boards. April is drunk, and while Jackson wants to talk about what happened to her, she says they're still friends. She then stands up to dance to her song. "Kepner's wasted, that's a first," Alex points out. Jackson replies she's been all about firsts lately. Meredith mutes the music when Cristina's phone rings, and after the conversation, Cristina yells that Mayo wants to give her a research lab, meaning they're back in the running. The volume goes back up, and April starts getting totally loose. "That's what rock bottom looks like," Alex says. Another phone rings, so the music is muted again. It's April's phone. "Thank you so much for the opportunity," April says at the end of the conversation. One of the hospitals pulled their offer because April didn't pass. She yells she wants music, and dances it all out. The others seem a bit worried about her. Cristina enters the firehouse, where Owen is already asleep. He wakes up and sees her, and she lies down with him. They hug, and after a while, Cristina gets back up and walks out of the firehouse. Ben is preparing breakfast in the kitchen, while talking to Bailey about the Seattle city trip they're going to do. On top of the food, he lays a crossword puzzle. As he walks to the bedroom with the plate, she comes out of it, all dressed and ready to leave. "No, no, you were supposed to be naked," he says. She got a call from the hospital and has to leave, but she asks him to come with. The patient asks what could've caused his condition, but Bailey doesn't know yet as they only will know once they open him up. He asks if it's something he could've picked up abroad, as he and his wife were just on their honeymoon. Bailey asks if they only got married recently, as it seems like they have been together for a while. They have been married three times, but divorced two times. "We just can't seem to stay away from each other," the wife says, and Meredith and Bailey congratulate them. Cristina explains to Nick how they'll approach his tumor. Teddy tells him Cristina is the best they have, so he couldn't be in better hands. Nick asks Callie where Arizona is. Callie replies she's busy with patients. He asks them if they want to chop up his heart to give him some more months, most of which he'll spend in the hospital, while his all time best friend is doing everything she can to ignore him. He says he could also spend the rest of his short life on a sandy beach. Callie says he needs the surgery, but he simply tells her to say goodbye to Arizona for him, as it looks like he won't get the chance to do it himself. Derek meets Meredith and tells her that Hunt needs to know where they are on Boston, and so does Harvard. Derek tries to get her to pick Boston by saying he's got family on the east coast, but she replies her sister lives here and that if Cristina chooses Stanford, it's only a two-hour plane ride. "If she chooses Columbia, it's only a two hour trian ride," Derek says. Meredith really doesn't want to go, but Derek does, as he'll get to lead the neuro department and teach the best fellows in the world. "We are staying," Meredith says, but he says the opposite. Meredith walks away. Alex meets April in the ER and proposes to split the beds, but she says she can handle trauma. She says that the one phone call doesn't mean she can't practice medicine anymore, and that there are still three other hospitals who want her. Richard waves at Alex, and tells him that he's going to get a call from Keith Collier, one of his examiners on the boards. Alex thinks he failed after all, but Richard explains that Keith is a good friend of his, and he was really impressed by what Alex told him at the boards, so he wants to give Alex a peds fellowship at Johns Hopkins Hospital, which is the peds dream. April, who followed the conversation from a distance, says that they have already chosen their fellows for next year. Richard replies that that's what makes it so special: they're adding an extra position, just for Karev. Alex thinks Richard is playing a practical joke on him to make him learn something again, but Richard assures him he's not. "Make sure you're ready, son," Richard says, and walks off. Alex lays his phone on the desk, and he and April stare at it. Nothing happens, and Alex walks away, until his phone does ring. Meredith meets Cristina and tells her she's made a decision. "You're going to Stanford," she says, and Cristina remarks that Meredith made her decision, not her own. Meredith envisions how life would be if Cristina goes to Stanford while they stay in Seattle, until Teddy interrupts them. She asks Cristina if there's anything she wants to go over before they leave for Boise. Cristina will be the sole cardiothoracic surgeon representing Seattle Grace Mercy West, which is unheard of that an attending allows her fellow to do this, but Teddy says it's just the kind of faith she has in Cristina. "Technically, I'm not a fellow yet," Cristina says. Teddy says she knows, and that Cristina should think about all the things she's going to be able to do when she is a fellow. "Tip of the iceberg, Yang! I'm proud of you!" an enthusiastic Teddy says as she walks off. Meredith remarks Cristina hasn't even told Teddy she's leaving, but Cristina says she still hasn't decided yet. "You just, Stanford," Meredith says, when Alex comes over yelling "Hopkins!". Cristina says Hopkins is not in the mix, but he clarifies that Hopkins wants him. He enthusiasticly explains what happened, and he keeps repeating that Hopkins wants him. Meredith says she's not surprised, while Cristina says she is surprised 100%. Cristina then hugs him. "Nice work, Evil Spawn," she tells him, and he walks away cheering. In surgery, Bailey tells Meredith that liver is one for the record books. Ben says they should get a camera. He's pissed because she's working on her day off. He mentions he even brought the crossword puzzle, but she says they can skip it for a week. He starts ranting about their life, but Bailey and Meredith only have attention for the patient's intestines. Richard takes Alex to a supply closet to hear about Hopkins's offer. Alex isn't sure yet he's going to take it, as he made commitments to Robbins. Salary wise the programs are competitive, but Richard advises him to pit them against each other. He tells him to call back Hopkins and tell them what he wants, and then tell the same demands to Hunt. Alex is worried what happens if Owen doesn't have the money, but Richard says he has. "And when he lies and says that he doesn't have the money, and he will lie, you're not doing your job as a Chief if you don't lie, you tell him you know about his incidentals and overhead fund," Richard says, and Alex repeats the least four words. Richard promises him the kingdom will be his when he says these four words. Mark and Derek are in the elevator together. "How's Julia? Impregnate her yet?" Derek asks. Mark replies he was ready to, until Lexie told him she was in love with him. "I said "Thank you for your candor"," Mark says when Derek asks him about his reaction. Derek says he should've kissed her. Mark says that Julia is away on a conference and that he's not a cheater. Derek gives him a look, and he adds usually. Mark says he doesn't want to mess up, and weighs his options, saying he is in love with Lexie, who doesn't want anything he wants, in contrary to Julia. The elevator doors open, and Lexie gets in. She wanted to update them on the Boise twins, but gives them the charts so they can look themselves. She's too late however to walk out of the elevator, as the doors have already closed. Derek signs with his eyes that Mark should tell her how he feels, but just as Mark opens his mouth to do so, the elevator doors open and they get out. Mark turns around though, and tells her he didn't forget about the other thing. He just needs to "run it up the old flag pole". The elevator doors close, and inside, Lexie shakes off the tension. Derek says he'll miss this when he and Meredith move to Boston. Avery walks up to Mark to talk about his fellowship options, but Mark just walks off. Callie meets Arizona in the nursery. She asks if the baby is dying right now, because Nick is. "Remember Nick?" Callie asks, and tells her that Nick is packing his stuff to leave the hospital, because Arizona is being too stubborn to go see him. She tells Arizona to get her crap together before Nick leaves, because if he leaves now, he's gone. The patient is upset because they don't know what caused the damage. Meredith reminds him that they were able to repair the damage, but the patients keeps saying that's something is eating his insides. The wife says that maybe, because he keeps worrying about the worst case scenario, he maybe made it happen. Meanwhile, she keeps scratching her arm. There's a rash on her arm, he thinks from having pet some monkey, and he asks the doctors to check it out. Bailey takes a look at the arm, and asks where they went on their honeymoon. The man replies Thailand, and then Meredith and Bailey notice a worm in the woman's arm. "Good news, I think we found what's eating your insides," Bailey says. Bailey is looking for more damage on scans, and Ben comes in. She asks if he wants to help, but he declines and says he cancelled their lunch reservation. She asks why he keeps moping about lunch when there's a patient with a once in a lifetime parasite. Ben says the patient is on antiparasitics, so there's nothing to do for her, other than going to lunch with him. After unsuccessfully trying to make a metaphor about Bailey's move, Ben walks out when she concentrates on the scans again. In the ER, Owen reminds Alex that he made a commitment, but Alex says it was only a verbal agreement, he never signed a contract. Owen thinks that a verbal agreement should be as good as a contract. Alex says it normally is, but this is Hopkins. Behind Owen's back, Richard urges Alex to start talking about the financial side of it. He wants to give Owen a paper with what Hopkins is offering him, like moving expenses. "You live here," Owen points out, but Alex says that's the extra Hopkins has to offer, which is why he wants Owen to add it to his salary. Owen then said that even if he wanted to, he couldn't because that budget has already been set. Richard reminds him quitely about what he told him earlier, and Alex tells Owen he should check what he has lying around in the incidentals and overhead fund. "I don't know what you're talking about," Owen still tries, but Alex says he does. He gives him the paper with Hopkins's offer, and Owen walks off. Richard gestures he did great. The 5th-year residents and Lexie are having lunch, listing things they'll miss about the hospital. Meredith lists some positive things about Stanford to persuade Cristina to go there, but Cristina doesn't know yet. She might stay. While Jackson says something about the food in Tulane, April gets a call from New York. April doesn't want to pick up because it's only bad news, so Cristina answers the call. Imitating April's voice, she sounds excited and thanks the person calling. April thinks they didn't pull the offer, but Cristina says they did. "Figured that's what you sound like in the face of rejection," Cristina says. Jackson and Alex try to comfort April, but she wants to be left alone. As Cristina asks Jackson what Mark thinks about Tulane, Lexie leaves the table when she hears Mark's name. April then gets another call from Cleveland. Cristina picks up again and says that she's an awesome surgeon and would've rocked their stupid little program, so it's their loss. They all look at April who now only has Seattle left. Arizona enters Nick's room, where he is packing to go to Belize. She wants him to have the surgery to buy him more time. He doesn't want to listen to her after three days of avoiding him. He gets it's scary for her, but it sucks for him too. He's all alone in this. She suggest he call his sister, but he yells she was supposed to be there for him and have his back. She replies she has his back and begs him to allow the surgery. She promises she'll be there for him. He's glad to finally have her attention. Meredith and Derek are in the dreamhouse in the woods. She loves everything about it, but he says he'll build her a dreamhouse in Boston. Mark would buy this one, as he shares his dreams with Derek. Derek wants to go to Harvard, as they're offering all things he needs to cure Alzheimer's. That's his dream, not this house. He wants her to make this decision with him, not Cristina. Bailey tells her patient that the scans reveal no further damage caused by the parasite. His wife says they can't leave it in his body forever. He begs Bailey to take it out. His wife says she has a worm too yet she's not crying about it. He points the parasite is in her arm and it'll be taken out today, while his could be anywhere in his body. He then starts fearing it might get to his penis, until he suddenly has no more sensation in his legs and his arms. Bailey starts examining and orders a nurse to page Shepherd. Meredith, Derek and Bailey are looking at the patient's scans. The worm is in the man's cervical spine. They need to get in there fast to avoid paralysis. Bailey goes to prepare the man for surgery. Teddy and Cristina are scrubbing in and Teddy wants to allow Cristina to be the primary surgeon. "Fine," Cristina says non-enthusiastically. Teddy then asks if she's staying or going, because it's driving her crazy. Teddy is sure Cristina and Owen can fix whatever is wrong between them. Cristina then decides she'll do as much of the surgery as Teddy will allow her to and goes into the OR. Jackson and Mark are starting to remove the parasite from Marion's arm. It has gone deeper into her tissue, but they'll still be able to remove it. Marion is worried about her husband. She feels guilty for having pushed him to go to Thailand and trying to turn him into somebody else. She thinks it may have been a mistake to get together again. Mark says that's love: when there's a sprak, there's a spark. Jackson makes a weird comment regarding maybe loving April but not having the time to figure it out, so the patient herself asks if they're going to remove the worm. In surgery, Derek has to go deeper into C3 and C4 than expected. Bailey proposes to go to C5, which is where the worm seems to hide, but Derek doesn't want to be more invasive than he has to. Ben makes a comment, and he and Bailey start arguing again over missing lunch and the crossword puzzle. Because he's mad about it, Bailey says she'll do the crossword now and takes it. She puts the situation in the pillory, saying it's way better than a once in a lifetime parasite and it's an easy crossword. Ben wants her to put it away, but she says he always wants to get things his way. Bailey now has to fill in "my question to you", 13 letters. Ben says it's 14 letters and Bailey sarcastically asks if he has X-ray vision from across the room. "Will you marry me, is my question to you," Ben says and adds that it's easy because he made it. Derek and Meredith give each other an awkward look as Ben counts the letters of the questions, 14 letters. As Bailey is speechless, Derek takes the parasite out of C4. Teddy and Cristina are operating on Nick with Callie and Arizona watching from the gallery. As they start, they see the tumor has infiltrated into the ventrical way deeper than the scan showed. This means they have to come up with a different plan, but nothing they can think of would work. Arizona realizes they don't know what to do. Callie assures her they'll figure something out, but Teddy and Cristina are standing motionless looking at Nick's exposed heart. A crying Arizona is waiting for Nick to wake up. He greets her and asks about his heart. She says there is nothing they could do, they just closed up. Nick guesses he's going to Belize now. He calls himself stupid and regrets not having come to the hospital sooner. He starts crying too and Arizona climbs into bed with him to comfort him. Callie watches them from outside the room. Owen is wiping resident names from the whiteboard. Teddy comes in and says she thinks they're going to lose Yang. She begs to know what happened, because she tried everything. She basically offered her her own job, but nothing helped. Owen then confesses he cheated. Nothing Teddy can do will help. Cristina is not leaving her, she's leaving him. Teddy says she's sorry and sits with him for a while. Richard meets Alex, who tells him Hopkins took care of everything financially. He could even buy a house now. They did everything he asked for, but so did Owen. Contrary to Richard, he doesn't seem so happy about it. Richard asks why he's not celebrating. Alex confesses no one has ever wanted him like this. "You just don't recognize the view, Karev. The crowd going wild, people taking pictures, the snap of the tape as you break it," Richard replies. Alex asks what he's talking about. "What it looks like when you finish first," Richard says as he pats Alex on his shoulder. He stands up and makes a winner gesture as he walks away. Alex smiles. Owen is writing down where the residents are going as April enters the room, answering his page. After taking a deep breath, he says he cannot hire her for next year. April says she'll pass her boards when she retakes them next year, but Owen says it's not just the boards. He had to make some last minute budget changes, so he doesn't have the money to pay her. April says there's always money in a hospital like this one and she can even help him find it. She blurts out that Seattle Grace was her last option, but he says she's not the best candidate for the job anymore. He apologizes as April breaks down. Cristina and Meredith are looking at the conjoined twins chart. It's going to be a tricky surgery, but Cristina says she'll be able to handle it. Meredith asks if Seattle is still in the mix just because of Owen, and says that he should be with someone who wants a baby. She should be with someone who wants her. Cristina says Meredith and everyone else needs to shut up about it. It's a huge decision, and Meredith doesn't want her to make the wrong choice. Cristina repeats it's not her decision to make. Meredith replies she's Cristina's person, but Cristina bounces back that it's not like they're married. Owen is now her person, Cristina says before leaving the room. Arizona is crying outside in the ambulance bay. Callie joins her and says that Nick's vitals are stable. Arizona begs her not to ever leave. Callie promises she's not going anywhere. Arizona confesses that after Timothy died, she thought she would never go through that again and now here she is. Callie says that she's here now to do whatever Arizona cannot do. Callie hugs her. Owen is sleeping in an on-call room but wakes up as Cristina comes in. He asks her what hospital she's going to choose. She sits down and he tells her she can't go wrong with any of her choices. Cristina stays silent and passionately kisses him. They start to make out. Ben is sitting and thinking as Bailey comes in, dressed in a raincoat, asking him to propose to him again. He says that maybe she should sit down, but she unbuttons her raincoat and repeats her question. He looks at her naked body and can only say "wow". She apologizes for having ruined his proposal, but wearing a thong for him is as sorry as she gets, so he needs to ask her again. Ben confesses that after they broke up after the shooting, he did something inspiring but didn't think it would actually happen. He got a call. He's been accepted as a surgical intern at UCLA. Bailey is shocked when she hears this, meaning he'll be working 7 days a week, 1000 miles away. Everything will be different. She buttons her raincoat again. Cristina lies on top of Owen after the sex, and he reveals he's happy. He knows it's not fixing anything, but he's happy. Cristina then reveals she's leaving. In the hall, the surgeons leaving for Boise are getting ready. Mark asks Lexie if her bag is too heavy, but she got it. Suddenly, Meredith and Cristina look up as Arizona starts screaming at Alex. She heard from Hunt that Hopkins wants him. She's mad that he couldn't man up enough to tell her himself. Callie tries to calm her wife and tells Alex she had a horrible day. She starts scolding him, but he replies that out of all people, she should get it as she went to Hopkins herself. Hopkins really wants him. She is shocked to hear that he's actually going, so he asks to talk about this when he gets back. She refuses and takes the chart out of his hand, yelling he's not going because he's no longer representing the hospital. "Look at Alex, showing us all off by going to Hopkins," Meredith says watching the continuing fight. "If Robbins lets him live that long," Cristina jokes. Meredith then says she's going to Boston. She told Hunt. Cristina is going to Mayo. They smile. April is drinking at Joe's. Jackson comes in and offers to get her some water. She's sick of everyone being so damn nice to her. He lays his arm around her to comfort her and they almost kiss, until April starts thinking he just feels guilty for having had sex with her and that she failed her boards. "And now no one wants me," she blurts out. "Crap. Even Seattle?" he asks, and then April starts to wear him off, not wanting his pity. She assures him she's fine and gonna be fine and storms off. While Meredith's voice over talks about the spectacle of the bird migration every September, Mark is thinking on the plane. Owen looks at the board and wipes Karev's name off the whiteboard. On the plane, Arizona is staring out the window. Owen also wipes Grey's name while we see Meredith and Derek sitting next to each other. Owen waits a little before eventually also wiping off Yang. On the plane, Cristina is looking at the charts again. We see birds take off from treetops. The sun shines through the branches. There are pieces of the plane scattered all over the ground. It broke in the middle. Meredith is lying motionlessly on the ground, with a piece of metal sticking in her leg. The voice over says that she's been missing out on the spectacle of the bird migration. As we see a close-up of her face, eyes closed, the voice over says that there's always next year. Cast 823MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 823CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 823AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 823MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 823RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 823CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 823MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 823LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 823OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 823ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 823TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 823AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 823JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 823DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 823MarionSteiner.png|Marion Steiner 823JakeSteiner.png|Jake Steiner 823BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 823Nick.png|Nick Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Marion Steiner *Patrick Fischler as Jake Steiner *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Jordan Belfi as Nick Medical Notes Jake Steiner *'Diagnosis:' **Stomach perforation **Intestinal obstruction **Enlarged liver **Gnathostoma worm **Lesion *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Ben Warren (anesthesiologist) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Anti-parasitics **Surgery Jake came into the hospital with a stomach perforation, intestinal obstruction, and enlarged liver after spending his honeymoon in Thailand. Bailey took him into surgery and was mystified by what she found. All the damage was repaired regardless. When his wife's arm proved to have a worm in it, they concluded that that's what was eating his insides. He was given anti-parasitics to pass the worms. He went numb in his arms and legs and was unable to move them. His scan showed that the worms had eaten through his vertebrae. He had to be taken into surgery immediately. Derek found the worm and extracted it from his spine. Nick *'Diagnosis:' **Cardiac tumor *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Ventriculoplasty **Tumor resection Nick's tumor was invading the wall of his right ventricle. They planned to resect the tumor and replace his tricuspid valve. They took Nick into surgery, but after opening him up, they discovered that the tumor infiltrated deeper into his ventricle than they thought. They discussed options, but ultimately, they had to close without doing anything. Arizona had to break the news to Nick that he was going to die. Arizona's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' Arizona was seen examining an infant. Marion Steiner *'Diagnosis:' **Rash **Gnathostoma worm *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Extraction Marion, after a honeymoon in Thailand, had a rash on her arm. When Bailey examined it, they noticed a worm under her skin. The next day, Mark numbed her arm and removed the worm. Safina Mayer and Sally Mayer *'Diagnosis:' **Conjoined twinship *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) **C. Haberkern *'Treatment:' **Separation surgery A team of doctors flew from Seattle to Boise with the intent to scrub in and help separate a set of conjoined twins there. However, their plane crashed on the way. Music "Sexy and I Know It" - LMFAO "Stone of Suffering" - Get Set Go "Lightstick" - Zola Jesus "Graveyard" - Feist Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Migration, originally sung by Wintersleep. *This episode scored 9.82 millon viewers. *This is the last episode of the series to be (co-)written by Mark Wilding, who has been writing on the show since its second season. *Before taking off on the plane while Arizona is chastizing Alex, Meredith says, "Look at him, showing us up by going to Hopkins" and Cristina sarcastically responds, "If Robbins lets him live that long." Arizona then got on the plane instead of Alex, possibly saving his life. As such, Arizona may have been the reason he lived. Gallery Episode Stills 8x23-1.png 8x23-2.png 8x23-3.png 8x23-4.png 8x23-5.png 8x23-6.png 8x23-7.png 8x23-8.png 8x23-9.png 8x23-11.png 8x23-12.png 8x23-13.png 8x23-14.png 8x23-15.png 8x23-16.png 8x23-17.png 8x23-18.png 8x23-19.png 8x23-20.png 8x23-21.jpg 8x23-22.jpg 8x23-23.jpg 8x23-24.jpg 8x23-25.jpg 8x23-26.jpg 8x23-27.jpg 8x23-28.jpg 8x23-29.jpg 8x23-30.jpg 8x23-31.jpg Quotes :Meredith: Cristina, I've made a decision. :Cristina: You have? :Meredith: You're going to Stanford. :Cristina: Oh, you've made my decision. ---- :Alex: They want me! Hopkins wants me! :Meredith: I'm not surprised at all. :Cristina: I am 100% surprised. Hey! (She hugs him.) Nice work, Evil Spawn! ---- :Derek: How's Julia? You impregnate her yet? :Mark: I was all ready to, but then Lexie... she told me she was in love with me. :Derek: Oh... What did you say? :Mark: I said: "Thank you for your candor." :Derek: "Thank you for your candor"? :Mark: What was I supposed to do? :Derek: Well, I don't know, kiss her? :Mark: Julia's away on a conference, I'm not a cheater. (Derek gives him a look.) Usually. ---- :Alex: (seeing a drunk, partying April) That's what rock bottom looks like. ---- :Ben: This is not like one of your movies where the larvae gestate in the brain, leaving the poor host a hollowed-out zombie whose bite will now infect the whole populous on the base. :Miranda: What movie is that? :Ben: What? :Miranda: No, that sounds good. I haven't seen it. :Ben: I made it up! ---- :Jackson: What do they eat in L.A.? :Cristina: Souls. ---- :April: Bad news is only bad news if you pick up the phone. :Cristina: (answering April's phone) April Kepner speaking. :April: Cristina! :Cristina: Oh, really? Okay. Okay. Oh, my gosh. Okay. No, no, no, no. No, thank you. (hangs up) :April: They... they didn't pull my offer? :Cristina: Oh, no. They did. I just figured that's what you'd sound like in the face of rejection. :Alex: Hey, you want my fries, Apes? :April: Not if they're pity fries. :Alex: They taste the same. ---- :Miranda: You're a physician. Is this really the first time you missed a lunch and the crossword because of a surgery? :Meredith: Here we go. :Ben: It was important to me. :Miranda: Well, this parasite's important to me. :Ben: Yeah, I can see that. :Miranda: You know what? Fine. Let's do it right now. Give me the damn crossword. :Ben: Just forget it. :Miranda: Oh, no. Nobody's ever gonna forget it. Where is Dr. Warren's bag? :Ben: Miranda... :Miranda: Oh, there it is. :Derek: And this is why you don't work with your girlfriend. :Meredith: I warned them. :Miranda: Here we go. Oh, this is gonna be so great. It's way better than a once-in-a-lifetime, bone-eating parasite. Let's see. One down. :Ben: Dr. Bailey... :Miranda: Oh, no, no, no. No help from you. I'm too excited. This is what I live for. Let's see "Peruvian mountain range". Oh, Andes. Five, uh-huh. "Planet with water, four letters". Oh, Mars. Duh. Uh,"fancy sauce"? Fancy... ooh. Remoulade. :Ben: Stop. :Miranda: What? No, no. I'm on a roll. Come on. Hey, this can't be the Sunday, 'cause this is way too easy. What's ... Oh, hey, this one, 21 across. "My question to you." Hmm. :Ben: I'm asking you to put it away. :Derek: He's asking you nicely, Dr. Bailey. :Miranda: Oh, no, no, no. When he doesn't get his way, he holds on to it in his cheek like a squirrel with a nut. We are doing the crossword. What is "my question to you"? It's a bunch of letters. Um ... oh, maybe it's a phrase. "My question to you," anybody? :Meredith: How many letters? :Miranda: Uh, 2 ... 9 ... 13. :Derek: It's 13 letters? :Ben: 14. :Miranda: No, I'm looking at it. It's 13. :Ben: No, it's 14. Count again. :Miranda: I just counted. What, do you have X-ray vision from across the room? :Ben: "Will you marry me" is my question to you. And the reason why it's so easy is because I made the crossword. Took me two damn months not to mention getting a mockup made of "The New York Times." The phrase has 14 letters. "Will," four,"you," seven, "marry," 12,"me" ... 14. ---- :Teddy: I think we're gonna lose Yang. Owen, what happened? Please tell me. 'Cause I have tried everything short of offering her my own job. I mean, I've sang, I've danced, I've... :Owen: I slept with someone else. So... There's nothing that you could've done. She's not leaving you. She's leaving me. ---- :Alex: They gave me everything I asked for. So did Hunt. :Richard: Then why the hell aren't you celebrating? :Alex: No one's ever wanted me like this. :Richard: You just don't recognize the view, Karev. The crowd going wild, people taking pictures, the snap of the tape as you break it. :Alex: What are you talking about? :Richard: What it looks like when you finish first. ---- :Arizona: Don't... ever leave. Promise me that right now. :Callie: I'm not going anywhere. I promise. :Arizona: After my brother... I thought, I can't do this ever again. I won't ... do this again. And now here I am. :Callie: Okay, whatever you can't do, I will. I'm here. And that's how this works, okay? Come here. ---- :Meredith: Look at Alex, showing us all up by going to Hopkins. :Cristina: If Robbins lets him live that long. See Also de:Der große Abflug fr:La grande migration Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S8 Episodes